


The Monger's Pretty Thing

by Taurnil



Series: Torturing the Misthios [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bondage, Cock Cages, Crossdressing Kink, Diapers, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced diapering, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexism, Sexual Slavery, Shame kink, Size Kink, Spanking, Watersports, Wedgie kink, Wetting, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: The Monger decides to get his new pet all dressed up.
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Original Male Character(s), Alexios/Lykaon (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/The Monger (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Torturing the Misthios [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773298
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Dark Days in Kephallonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [New_Moon_Over_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Moon_Over_You/gifts).



> WARNING: This fic contains rape, non-consentual humiliation, forced diapering and imprisonment. Please read with caution. (In the flashback Alexios is 18, so no underage stuff is happening.)
> 
> Shout-out to GodKings and their "An Obsidian Eye up the Arse" fic! Stop by, give it a read and give Godkings some love!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414379

_”Can you at least give me my fucking clothes back you pervert!” Alexios growled, struggling against his bonds._

_”Why? You cold?” The Cyclops snorted, flicking the misthios’s exposed penis._

_Alexios was currently tied to a beam in the Cyclops’s layer, hands bound behind his back, his spear, and clothes in a pile tauntingly out of reach._

_He had been pounced on by the Cyclops’s men earlier that day and while he’d certainly put up his best fight- taking down at least half the men by himself, they had outmatched him and dragged him back here. Stripping him naked and forcing him to his knees before leaving him exposed to the Greek sun._

_”You keep your fucking hands off me!” Alexios growled. ”Let me out of here you shit-face!”_

_”When Markos turns up with the rest of my drachmae, we’ll let you go,” The Cyclops replied casually, sitting down opposite his prisoner._

_’Fucking Markos...’ Alexios thought to himself pulling at his bonds._

_”Tell me young misthios,” The Cyclops said casually, wiping his sword clean. ”Do you like girls or boys?”_

_”Huh?” Alexios looked up, stunned by the randomness of the question._

_”Boys or girls?” The Cyclops said again. ”I assume you’re still a virgin since you’ve not set a toe off this island your entire life and since everything that happens on this small rock gets back to me.”_

_’Shows what you know,’ Alexios thought, thinking of his family back in Sparta and his mother’s spear._

_”But which do you think of in the night when you play with your tiny dick?” The Cyclops smirked at the way Alexios blushed. ”Girls or boys?”_

_”That’s none of your fucking business!” Alexios shouted back at him, spitting out but missing pathetically. The Cyclops just laughed again._

_”So… Based on your reaction I’m guessing boys?”_

_”Fuck off!” Alexios yelled, struggling some more. But he felt himself turn involuntarily red from blushing. He hated that The Cyclops was right._

_”It’s alright little boy, I won’t tell anyone. But there’s no shame in it.” The brute’s patronising tone made Alexios’s blood boil._

_”You fuck off and mind your own fucking business!” He screamed back, struggling with all his strength, pulling at his bonds. He stared intensely at his weapons as if he could grip his spear with his mind. ”You fucking touch me and you’ll die!”_

_The Cyclops laughed cruelly._

_”Don’t worry, Alexios,” He said with a sneer. ”I’m not a little perverted bitch boy like you. I won’t be touching you. But I have lots of men coming forward to ask if you’ll be taking it up the arse...”_

_Alexios stopped his struggling. For the first time since his capture, fear tingled down his spine._

_”That’s it, boy. Save your energy.” The Cyclops stood, placing his thumb and index finger in his mouth to whistle loudly. A rich-looking man soon approached, dressed in a royal blue tunic, adorned with gold jewellery. Alexios felt the blood drain from his face._

_"What... What’s happening?” He whimpered pathetically._

_"Don’t be like that, little boy,” The Cyclops sneered. ”You weren’t saving yourself for ’someone special’ were you?”_

_"Don’t come any closer!” Alexios cried, despite his body trembling in fear._

_"This way you’ll have practice taking it up your arse for when you meet that someone special,” The Cyclops continued. ”Besides, this man has offered a handsome sum to be your first. And because I’m so merciful, I’ll take half of what he’s paid me and take it off Markos’s total. Isn’t that nice?”_

_"No!” Alexios screamed. ”I won’t let you do this.”_

_The Cyclops said nothing more to him, turning to the rich man._

_"He’s all yours, he won’t be going anywhere, but you can keep some guards to hold him in place if it comes to that.” With that he turned, walking back down the path the rich man had come from, two guards appearing in his place._

_"Fuck off, you malaka!” Alexios screamed. He tried his best to struggle, but his arms were already exhausted. ”Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off!” He squeezed his eyes shut as the rich man’s soft hands caressed his skin, running his fingers down his chest to wrap around his soft cock._

_"Pity,” He murmured. ”Not to worry, dear, you still have some growing to do. I’m sure of it.”_

_"Fuck off!” Alexios screamed again, not knowing what else to say. The soft hand gave a sharp smack to his behind._

_"Now, now!” The man said tutting. ”Any more of that and you’ll be put over my knee like a naughty boy.” He smacked his arse again, indicating that he was serious._

_Alexios didn’t quite believe him. After all, he was tied up; but he’d rather not take his chances. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip as he heard the man suck his fingers into his mouth. He whispered prayers to all the Gods as two were roughly shoved inside him._

_“Oh my!” The rich man said, his tongue coming out to lick at the shell of his ear. “I believe that you are a virgin, but it’s clear someone likes playing with their little hole, don’t they?”_

_The misthios just wept, tears falling down his face._

_“Don’t weep my little one,” The man said tauntingly. “This will be very fun.”_

_Alexios continued to pray. This was a nightmare; he’d wake up in his hovel any moment now. He noticed a liquid cooling his sun-baked leg before he’d noticed what was happening._

_“Ugh!” The Rich man squealed, jumping backwards. “You vile creature!” He raised his hand, smacking Alexios’s behind again multiple times. He grabbed Alexios’s face, forcing him to look at him. “Apologise now!”_

_Alexios looked into his eyes. He didn’t know what to think of this man. His eyes were rather beautiful, blue, and sparkling. But there was a darkness there. A bitterness. What had happened to this man? Why was he here now?_

_He felt two more slaps, one on his buttocks and one across his face._

_“Apologise now!”_

_Alexios swallowed._

_“… I’m sorry…” He murmured._

_“Good boy!” The man stood back. “But if you’ve got any piss on my robes, I’ll be charging for them! I’m sure your master will be very disappointed.”_

_“He isn’t my master!” Alexios snapped back. “I’ll fucking kill the Cyclops when Markos comes! Then I’ll fucking kill you!”_

_“Of course, you will my dear,” The man said, as if Alexios was a small boy, telling his Pater how he would slaughter a minotaur. He felt the hands on his buttocks spreading them open before a glop of spit landed on his hole. “Of course.”_

_The man pushed himself inside Alexios slowly. He had slicked his cock with oil, but the stretch was still almost unbearable. He whimpered at the pain, hanging his head low in shame._

_*****_

Alexios screamed as he woke up, his chains rattling as he struggled on his pillow, now damp with sweat.

He looked around again calculating the time of day from the light coming through the stone cracks. It must be early morning on his fourth day in the dungeon. The caretaker would be back in an hour or so. It had been around six hours since his last check. He would get a check around once every two hours during the day, then twice during the night.

Alexios sighed, resting his head on his pillow. He hadn’t thought about his rape for a long time. He’d hated Markos for such ages after it had happened, although it hadn’t really been his fault. For months afterwards, he’d had nightmares, reliving the time he’d been more scared than he had ever been before. He supposed the last time he really thought about it was the day he left Kephallonia, when he ran his sword through The Cyclops’s throat, at last, giving him the revenge he’d always dreamed of giving him.

He supposed it was natural for those memories to come up again now. The Monger had been in again yesterday. He had growled, called him his little rabbit, and bent him over again to fuck him hard. Alexios had been numb this time, barely registering his presence. He would have liked to convince himself that The Monger’s abuse was less painful than the first time when his virginity had been cruelly ripped away from him by a madman, just interested in making some drachmae. But it didn’t. The sickening feeling of The Monger inside him, the feeling of his seed sneaking through his insides. It was the same. He’d now have to live with both for the rest of his life.

Alexios shifted uncomfortably. He wouldn’t be able to get any more sleep- not with his cloths so damp and cold against his sore skin. Yesterday, he’d managed to go the whole day without relieving himself, releasing only when the caretaker took him to the washroom in the evening. He’d hoped he could have done the same now, but apparently not. He assumed he’d wet himself sometime during the nightmare. After the rape, this had become a bit of an issue, his body and mind reliving the moment when he’d pissed himself in fear. Luckily, he’d been able to keep it to himself, cleaning himself up before anybody came by his hovel.

Alexios still couldn’t help but feel humiliated and ashamed. He had been a boy back then- he was a man now! Then again, he was also a slave, locked away in a pervert’s sex dungeon, diapered and chained to the ground.

Suddenly, the heavy door to his dungeon creaked open. Alexios felt sick. The caretaker wasn’t due yet! He shut his eyes, assuming it was The Monger back for more!

Unfamiliar footsteps crossed the room and kicked him in the stomach.

“Hey, you!” A voice growled. “Wake up!”

Alexios opened his eyes a fraction. In the dim light, he could tell this was not The Monger or the caretaker. In fact, it appeared to be a woman.

“Who are you?” He groaned, his voice husky from sleep and dehydration.

“None of your fucking business,” She snapped at him, grabbing his hair, and hauling him upwards. Her words took Alexios back to his tortured memory, making him bite back the urge to vomit. She sniffed at him, making a face of disgust. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to clean you up.”

She let go of his hair reaching down to unfasten his diaper. Alexios’s legs shot together, but she just slapped at his already sore thighs.

“Let’s not go through all of that shall we?” She said wearily.

Alexios laid back down, thinking for a moment. She was right, he wasn’t going to escape or stop her. He probably wouldn’t try to escape again after his first attempt. But it would be alright – help was on the way. He was sure of it.

The strange woman lifted his legs, pulling the wet cloth from under him before throwing it to the side. Next, she cleaned him off with a cold damp rag, applying the usual salve to his welts. Alexios closed his eyes, pretending he was drinking on the Adrestia with Barnabas. Maybe even with Alkibiades? But his eyes snapped open when he felt the women’s fingers lift up his cock by its cage. He heard metal clink together before it fell bare against his thigh.

Alexios groaned loudly in relieve, a tingling feeling spreading over his genitals. Subconsciously his hands reached down, trying to grab himself.

“None of that!” The woman smacked his hands. She reached down, rubbing lotion over his cock. “If you get hard, I swear to Ares I’ll rip it off!”

Alexios wasn’t even listening. He laid still, basking in the bliss of being freed from that itchy, cramped cage. Not that he could have gotten hard in that moment. He was too tired, too weak. After cleaning him, she hauled him back up, holding a spoon to his lips. Alexios was too hungry to bother with any protests and let her spoon-feed him the soup. Like all the food he had been brought, it was strangely delicious. The soup was well seasoned, warm, and very satisfying. He finished the bowl eagerly, glad that the woman had brought plenty of it.

“Now then,” She said as she spooned the soup into his mouth. “The Monger has asked me to make you presentable for him. He’s had a long night, so you better not ruin his day for him!” Alexios just rolled his eyes but continued to eat. “He wants you all nice and pretty for him, so I’ll be dressing you up.” When he’d finished his soup, she put the bowl down and went to the table. She held up a long purple robe. Alexios looked at it with mixed feelings. On the one hand, it would be nice to wear something. On the other, it looked awfully uncomfortable. Like something, a rich Athenian woman would wear. The other hand become heavier when he realised that was probably part of The Monger’s satiation.

She picked up a bottle from the table, pouring a little of the liquid on the rag. Kneeling down, she rubbed the substance over his torso. Alexios winced, expecting it to sting, but it didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. Although the strong flowery scent was almost overwhelming, making his eyes water slightly.

“You won’t be wearing your diaper,” She warned, dabbing a little liquid on his exposed cock. “So, don’t piss on me!”

“You’re the perverted _malakas_ who make me wear that fucking thing and won’t let me up to piss,” Alexios snapped back. A sinking feeling in his chest reminded him that he had pissed himself during his sleep.

The woman didn’t reply but rolled him over to slap his sore buttocks. Alexios just cried, whimpering as she spanked his bruises.

“That’s what I thought…” She murmured.

She lifted up Alexios’s legs, pulling up a pair of soft underthing’s, slipping them over the sore buttocks and manhood. Alexios moaned when the material slipped over his skin. He’d never worn anything like this before. The material felt so smooth against him, nursing his welts and bruises whilst cradling his genitals. Turning his head, he noticed that they were the same colour as the dress he would wear.

“I’m going to unchain your arms now,” The woman said slowly. “But don’t pull any of that shit you pulled the other day, or I swear to fuck I’ll throttle you!”

Alexios looked up. This woman was around his height, maybe a bit taller, with a tight stomach and strong arms. Maybe last week he could have taken her- but today he knew he couldn’t risk it.

He let her unchain him, stretching out his fingers and arms, blood flowing through them, releasing the tension and numbness that had been building up for days. He ran his hands down his body, scratching at his skin, groaning in relief.

“Stop that!” The woman growled. “The Monger said I can spank you if I see fit and I’m growing ever closer to seeing fit!”

Alexios clenched his fists, nodding and resisting the urge to scratch. He was helped to his feet, his legs wobbling a little, but adjusting fast. He stood still whilst the woman dressed him slipping the clothes around his bruised body. They were not as uncomfortable as he had feared. The soft material brushed against him in an almost loving manner, almost making Alexios sob for a loving touch.

When this was over, he’d kill the monger. Anthousa would give him the information on his _Mater._ He’d find her and they’d be a family again. Maybe they could even rescue Kassandra from the Cult!

After he was dressed, the woman linked a collar around his neck, the cold metal making him shudder in comparison to the soft fabric. He noticed there was a chain linked to it, currently in the hand of his new caretaker.

She led him out of the dungeon and along the dark corridor. Alexios kept his head down- not that he would be able to hide his identity from anyone. All the guards knew who he was and what The Monger had done to him.

The woman led him to his washroom where his usual caretaker stood waiting.

“Here,” She said, locking the chain to the door. “Relieve yourself and wash your cock. I’ll be back in an hour to take you to your master.”

‘My _Master,_ ’ Alexios thought. He shuddered knowing this time he couldn’t deny it.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his hands being free, the caretaker still washed Alexios. The long chain allowed him to be laid on the floor. He laid still on his back, legs spread, feeling like a helpless infant. The caretaker still remained quiet, even as he reapplied the perfume on Alexios’s cock.

“What’s your name?” Alexios asked, wanting to fill the awkward silence. The caretaker said nothing, reaching over for Alexios’s purple underwear. “Please?” He insisted, his body trembling. “You’ve wiped my arse; I should at least know your name.”

The caretaker locked eyes with him, but still stayed silent, pulling the underwear over his arse and manhood.

Shortly afterwards there was a knock at the door.

“Is the pet ready?” The large woman asked, bursting in so furiously her knocking seemed redundant.

The caretaker didn’t even speak to her, just unlocked Alexios’s lead from the wall and handed it to the woman.

The Misthios hung his neck in shame as he was led through the fortress. He knew he should have stayed alert and made note of the guard patterns, the layout of the keep and possible escape routes. But every time he looked up, he caught the eyes of one of the guards who would wink at him, before laughing hysterically. Even with his eyes on the ground, the jeers and wolf whistles would continue.

The woman knocked on a large door on the second floor on the keep. When no-one answered, she took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

The large bedroom was furnished with the finest furniture, bottles of expensive wine sitting upon the table, plump pillows and furs laid across the vast bed. No doubtable paid for by the Cult. What truly caught Alexios’s eye were the weapons displayed on the wall. These were of much higher quality then the one’s in his dungeon. One flogger was even bejewelled with sparkling gems. Something about these fine, expensive weapons was even more chilling than the rough, worn ones in the basement. Alexios felt his bruised bottom start to tremble underneath his undergarments.

The woman locked his chain to a metal ring on one of the bedposts.

“Wait here,” She commanded as if Alexios had any other choice. Sensing his thoughts, she smirked at him, giving his bottom one last slap before leaving, locking the door behind her. Alexios looked around the room. He could smash one of the wine bottles and use the shards as a weapon. Perhaps there was something he could use to file down the chain secured to his collar.

Or perhaps even if he found a way to free himself, he wouldn’t get past the guards and as a result would be left outside. Having the guards beat him, force him to piss himself and humiliate him constantly. Many would rape him. He shivered in fear, not knowing what to do.

Alexios sat down on the soft bed. The furs and soft mattress were so comforting on his abused behind he almost sobbed in relief. He considered curling up and taking a nap, which would probably give him more satisfaction than a whole night curled upon his dungeon pillow. He aching limbs encouraged him down- but there was a dark thought in the back of his mind. The reminder that he had wet his bed during the night. If he pissed himself while asleep on the Monger’s bed, he’d didn’t dare imagine the consequences.

Instead, Alexios stood, browsing the wine’s on the table before selecting the most expensive-looking one. If he was going to be a sex slave, he could at least indulge himself a little. He uncorked the wine a poured himself a generous glass, sitting on the bed, back pressed against the pillows, waiting for his fate.

His stomach churned as he heard the key in the look. He swallowed his wine, pouring himself another glass quickly.

“Look at you…” Alexios shut his eyes tight at the Monger’s growling voice. “Don’t you scrub up nicely little pet? Even if you do take a few liberties…” The Monger grabbed the open bottle, taking several long pulls from it.

“Still,” He continued. “You look like such a beautiful little Princess; you certainly deserve finer things.” Alexios glared up at him. He gritted his teeth, wanting to spit at the Monger, telling him to fuck off and where he can stick his “princess” comments. But he knew better by now. “Stand up for me, little rabbit princess!”

Alexios put down his wine glass and stood, standing stiffly in the purple dress.

“Umm,” The Monger set the bottle down, running his hands down the smooth material. He leaned in, shoving his nose into Alexios’s neck, breathing in the perfume. “Very beautiful. Are you going to behave like a good little lady tonight?”

Alexios closed his eyes. He knew how to reply.

“Yes, I’ll be a good little lady.” Shame bubbled within him. Here he was, the mighty Eagle barer, forced to submit to a brute.

“Good girl!” The Monger grinned. He squeezed Alexios’s arse before sitting back in a large armchair. “Now, show me how your delectable little arse looks in those panties?”

Alexios started to feel sick. He wondered if he’d throw up all of the fine soup that he had enjoyed so much earlier. Still, he turned around and hitched up his skirt.

“Humm, the purple matches your bruises so well,” He growled. “Come closer.” Alexios took a few steps backwards, his eyes squeezed shut.

The Monger’s large hand reached out to caress his arse over the underwear. He ran his fingers down his cleft before slipping them between his legs, rubbing at Alexios’s perineum with the pads of his fingers.

“I’d like you to get wet for me tonight,” The Monger whispered, his other hand reaching up, untying the bun in Alexios’s hair so it fell down his shoulders.

“I’m not a fucking woman!” Alexios snapped back, wondering if the Monger had truly lost his mind.

He instantly regretted his words as the Monger slipped his fingers back up to his arse, grabbing the purple underwear. He pulled them upwards, the material slipping between his cheeks. He sobbed as his balls were squeezed tight, the material rubbing harshly against his hole as the Monger lifted him higher. He pressed his toes desperately against the ground, trying to relieve the crushing pressure.

“I’m sorry!” He sobbed. “Please, please. I’m sorry.”

“Does the bad girl need another spanking to put her back in line?” The Monger teased, lifting him off the ground and slapping his exposed cheeks.

“No, please, I’ll behave,” Alexios begged. He wondered how he was ever going to live this down, even if he did manage to escape.

“I’m not sure.” The Monger let him go, Alexios crying out in relief as he dropped to the ground. “Get over my knee!”

Alexios shuddered, but scrambled to his feet, pulling the underwear out from between his arse cheeks. His whole body trembling, he laid himself submissively over the Monger’s lap.

The Monger slapped the beautiful bottom laid out before him, loving the sounds it pulled from its owner. He spanked him hard, alternating between the two cheeks, occasionally giving a hard spark right in the centre, causing Alexios’s to cry out in pain. The young misthios lurched forward with every spank, his tears dampening the cultist’s trousers.

“Such a pretty little arse,” The Monger teased, spanking him harder. “Such a shame it has to be punished so often.” He slapped him a dozen more times, each blow getting harder. The redness in the skin that had faded since his spanking in the courtyard reawakened. The old stings returning and aching much more than the new ones. “Now then, will you be a good girl?”

“Y-yes,” Alexios gasped, tears flowing from his eyes. “I’ll be a good girl.”

“Good.” The Monger slapped him again. “Because bad girls get put over my knee. Understood?”

“Yes, I understand,” Alexios answered. “B-bad girls get put over y-your knee. B-but I’ll be a good… girl. I promise master.” Alexios didn’t know what had come over him as he sobbed and begged, crying over his captor's knee.

“Good,” The Monger said again. He grabbed the purple underwear again, pulling Alexios up by the waistband. “Now, will you get wet for me?”

Alexios swallowed, still unsure what the Monger wanted, but decided it was best to play his game. “Yes. I’ll... I’ll get wet for you.” The Monger grinned.

“On the bed now! On all fours!”

Alexios nodded, scrambling on the bed to get into the requested position. The Monger flipped the dress up again, exposing his arse, the panties now damp with sweat. He reached to the table beside the bed, grabbing a bottle of oil, coating his fingers with it. Slowly, he slipped three fingers inside Alexios, pulling them in and out slowly. He spread his fingers apart, pushing them in deeper, searching for something deep inside his captor.

Alexios knew where his sweet spot was and trembled as the Monger’s fingertips brushed ever closer to it. He tried to keep his composure, but as soon as a finger grazed his prostate he couldn’t suppress the little gasp that escaped from his mouth or the tremble that shot down his legs.

“There it is!” The Monger said laughing. He pressed the fingers hard against the spot, rubbing at it mercilessly.

Pain mingled with unwanted pleasure rippled through Alexios’s body, his fists clenching into the bedsheets. He bit his lip as he felt blood slowly fill his cock.

Taking his other hand off Alexios’s hip, the Monger reached into the front of his underclothes to stroke the steadily hardening cock.

“Look at your little clit,” He whispered. “Getting ready for me.”

‘No,’ Alexios thought. ‘This isn’t happening… It can’t be happening.’ The Monger continued to stroke him, his fingers thrusting into his prostate.

“Don’t look so embarrassed my darling little rabbit,” The Monger teased. “It’s only natural for you to like it when someone presses into your sensitive parts.” He continued to pump on his cock, trying to get it to full hardness. But it wasn’t co-operating.

The Monger drew back, slapping his arse again.

“Come on now!” The Monger growled, leaning in to lick his ear. “Tonight, you are going to come for me. Unless you want your cage back?”

Alexios swallowed. He remembered how tight and uncomfortable the cage had felt.

“N-No, master.”

“Good girl!” The Monger pushed a forth finger inside Alexios, spreading him open wide.

Alexios closed his eyes. Maybe if he complied, it would be over sooner. He thought back to his life on Kephallonia. A year after his rape, when he was nineteen years old, he had met a beautiful young man. An explorer from far away who had come on a merchant ship to do business with the Greek world. He had travelled to many places and told Alexios the most wonderful stories of the world beyond. His skin was milky pale, so he liked to stay inside, only taking strolls with Alexios when the stars of night shone above them. His hair was a vibrant orange colour and his eyes a shining green. He had been Alexios’s true first time. The first time he had wanted.

He had sucked Alexios’s cock with his talented mouth until he was squirming on the roof of his shack. Then, he had slicked him with olive oil and climbed on top of him, riding him over and over again until the first rays of the sun had appeared over the hill.

Then, after they had gone inside and gotten some sleep, he had bent Alexios over the bed and fucked his hole with his tongue, before fucking him with his thick cock until his eyes glazed over.

Alexios had known he had liked boys since he was fourteen and had gotten an erection looking at the naked statue of Zeus that stood watch over Kephallonia. He had kept it a secret, not knowing how to address the matter or how to approach a man he found attractive. After his attack in the Cyclops’s layer, he didn’t think he would ever find the courage to find someone. But when the beautiful stranger approached him, everything felt so easy. He took things slow, listening to Alexios and holding him close when they were done.

Remembering that, he told himself that it would all be alright. When he was free, he would find someone. Someone who would help him forget. Maybe even the man he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

Feeling his cock waning again, Alexios squeezed his eyelids tighter together and thought back to his time with Lykaon. The healer had had the softest hands and knew exactly how to use them!

“There’s my girl!” The Monger pumped Alexios’s now rock-hard cock, brushing his long hair out of the way to kiss at his neck. Reaching for the oil again, he drizzled some more over Alexios’s hole. “Look at your pretty pussy, all warm and wet for me.”

Alexios nodded, hoping he wouldn’t ask for an affirmation.

As it was, the Monger was satisfied. He lifted up his own chiton, exposing his own hard cock. Slowly, he pushed himself into Alexios, fucking him with a gentle speed he had never used on his pet before. His thrusts were perfectly timed, pressing into Alexios’s special spot.

Alexios kept his eyes shut, still pretending it was Lykaon’s cock, despite the Monger being a much more vulgar shape and a fraction longer. He knew if he opened his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to make it.

“Can you come on my cock?” The Monger asked. “Do you like my cock in your wet pussy?”

“Y-Yes,” Alexios said, still trying to keep his thoughts steady. “Thank you for fucking my pussy. Your cock feels so nice.”

It was the right thing to say to the Monger, who pumped into him harder. He reaching over rubbing his cock over the underwear. Alexios sobbed again, not being able to deny that the fabric against his genitals felt wonderful.

“Come for me my pretty,” The Monger ordered, feeling Alexios’s cock twitch. “Come for me.”

Alexios hissed through his teeth, the memory on Lykaon beneath him in his mind, his come coating the purple panties. He lowered his head in shame, horrified that he had let the Monger make him come.

The Monger continued to fuck him, even as his captor slumped down into the mattress. Alexios lost track of time as he was fucked, only coming back into the room when he felt the familiar shot of seed coat his insides.

The Monger pulled out of him, collapsing next to him on the bed.

“Thank you, my pet,” He said softly. “Wasn’t that wonderful.”

“Yes,” Alexios answered, his voice weak from tears.

He had thought the Monger would send for the caretaker to return him to his dungeon. But instead, he turned them both over, Alexios’s metal collar clinking. He pulled the smaller body against him, pressing a kiss into his ear.

The Monger fell asleep quickly, his strong arms pulling Alexios close against his chest.

Alexios laid awake for hours afterwards, sick with confusion and fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a two-parter as I haven't posted anything in a while. Hopefully, the next part will be up by next week. 
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
